Użytkownik:Iza990/Brudnopis
Mechanical Wings '- (ang.Mechaniczne skrzydła) Klacz, pegaz właściwie kucyk ziemski. Mechanical wings (w skrócie Wings) .Pegazica, która zajmuje się mechaniką. Stworzyła własne mechaniczne skrzydła, które działają. Ilustracja w infobox by Iza990. Ponyfikacja tej userki.Jeżeli artykół będzie odwiedzany i jeśli będzie miał dużo bajtów będę chciała zrobić z niej alicorna ale to później. Powstanie Był ponury dzień, a jej nudząca się twórczyni po chwili pomyślała "Fajnie by tam było zjeść lody..." i "Może sobie porysuję". I no jak to jej twórca rysowała i wyszedł jej ten obrazek. Uznała, że jest ładny, więc dodała ją na Wikię. Wings przy rysowaniu miała mechaniczne skrzydła. Kiedy dodawała ją na Wikię pomyślała "Może jak ma mechaniczne skrzydła będzie zajmowała się mechaniką, a nazywać się będzie... Mechanical Wings!". No zaczęła ją pisać na początku chciała ją do końca rozbudować w brudnopisie i później ją wstawić. I tak rozpoczeła się przygoda pisania o Mechanical Wings. O kucyku Wygląd Wings ma ciemnożółtą sierść. Jej grzywa jest brązowo-czerwona, a oczy brązowe. Charakter Klacz jest pewna siebie. Lubi współpracować i jest przyjacielska. Niestety czasami się przechwala. Skrzydła Skrzydła Wings są mechaniczne. Na początku Wings było trudno je rozkładać, ale z czasem się nauczyła. Mechaniczne skrzydła są ciężkie do zrobienia, ale Wings się udało, dlatego może latać. Jej skrzydła są wytrzymałe i silne. Rodzina Wings na razie nie wie, co jest z jej rodziną. Ogólnie Klacz jest przyjacielska i pewna siebie. Lubi mechaniczne skrzydła. Szkoła Wings kiedy była mała chodziła do przedszkola, zawsze na lekcjach bujała w obłokach, nie w narzędziach, a kiedy tak się bujała nauczycielka zwracała jej uwagę. Czas szkoły był dla niej nawet fajny, lecz niektórzy mówili, że nigdy jej się nie uda nic zrobić. Jak widać, źle mówili. W szkole Wings dobrze się uczyła, ale jak mówi bujała się w narzędziach. Była najbardziej kreatywna z jej klasy. Nikt nie dorównał jej kreatywności. Rodzice i nauczyciele byli z niej dumni, że tak dobrze się uczy. Jednym zdaniem szkoła była dla niej fajna. Warsztaty Wings chodziła na warsztaty każdego dnia. Tam rozwijała swoją pasję a nauczyciel mówił, że ma talent i jest mało takich kucyków. Jej rodzice nie byli zadowoleni z tego powodu, że chce zajmować się mechaniką, ponieważ z pokolenia na pokolenie każdy kucyk w jej rodzinie był księgowym. W Wings była iskra mechaniki, miała bujną wyobraźnię i miała nadzieję, co ją motywowało coraz bardziej do mechaniki. więc wybrała sobie cel w życiu ,,Osiągnąć niemożliwe" Codziennie Wings próbowała i łączyła różne części i powstawały małe mechanizmy. W końcu Wings rozwijała swoją pasję i dużo zawdzięcza warsztatom. Niebo Kiedy Wings nie miała jeszcze skrzydeł śniła o lataniu i zobaczeniu nieba z bliska. W końcu to się spełniło. Niebo było takie piękne błękitne, a chmurki takie delikatne. Słońce było większe niż zwykle, ale co powiedzieć o zachodzie Słońca? Zachód Słońca był najpiękniejszy. Było tak pięknie, kolory rozpływały się po niebie, a Wings była zauroczona tym widokiem, ponieważ był taki piękny. Do dziś Wings lata ku niebu, by zobaczyć te piękne widoki. Umiejętności Wings ma umiejętności latania i tworzenia. Latanie Wings umie latać bardzo dobrze jak na ziemskiego kucyka. Tworzenie Wings umie stworzyć rzeczy o których inny kucyk nawet sobie nie śni. Mądrość Wings jest mądra co pozwala jej na tworzenie mechanizmów i innych rzeczy. Zainteresowania Wings interesuje się meteorologią, ponieważ zainteresowało ją to. Interesuje się też zawodami w lataniu. Chciałaby wystartować, ale na razie jeszcze ćwiczy. Ulubione rzeczy *Latanie *Tworzenie mechanizmów *Śpiewanie *Mango *Papaja *Banan *Jabłka *Sok pomarańczowy *Pomarańcze. Nielubiane rzeczy *Taniec *Gruszka *Brzoskwinia *Leniuchowanie *Ciemności. Języki Klacz umie rozmawiać w innych językach, ponieważ często wyjeżdża za granicę, żeby kupować części do swoich wynalazków. Najbardziej umie angielski, ponieważ często jeździ do Anglii. Jakie umie języki? Wings umie języki, takie jak: #Angielski #Grecki #Hiszpański #Włoski #Polski oczywiście #Łaciński Trochę o językach Angielski Język angielski jest najłatwiejszy dla Wings. Bardzo lubi gadać po angielsku. Jej mowa angielska jest coraz lepsza tak samo jak pisanie po angielsku. Grecki Język grecki jest dla niej trochę za trudny, ponieważ w Grecji była tylko dwa razy i rozmawiała po angielsku, ale wciąż uczy się tego języka, żeby go opanować. Hiszpański Język hiszpański jest dla niej łatwy, ponieważ przez miesiąc mieszkała w Hiszpanii i trochę się pouczyła. Polski Język polski jest dla niej piękny. Umie go doskonale, ponieważ urodziła się w Polsce. Ten język dla niej jest łatwy, gorzej z innymi kucykami z innych krajów. Łaciński Język Łaciński jest dla niej trudny i niepotrzebny, ale jednak chce go umieć nie wiadomo czemu. Historie Historia ogólna Wings jako mała klaczka chciała zmienić świat na lepszy, więc łączyła różne części różnych rzeczy i powstawały łatwe mechanizmy. Pewnego dnia Wings wyruszyła w podróż żeby zdobywać różne rzeczy i części do mechanizmów. Raz dotarła do Anglii, raz do Włoch i po kolei, aż w końcu zdobyła potrzebne rzeczy do mechanicznych skrzydeł, które chciała stworzyć. Klacz osiedliła się w Ponyville i tam zaczęła pracę nad mechanicznymi skrzydłami. Po trzech latach ciężkiej pracy udało się jej ukończyć skrzydła i oczywiście wiedziała, że jak je założy raz już ich nie zdejmie. Po zastanowieniu się włożyła skrzydła. Na początku czuła metal, który był zimny i ciężki. Wings próbowała otworzyć skrzydła ale jej się nie udawało. Kiedy minął miesiąc Wings już umiała otwierać i zamykać skrzydła, więc zostało jej tylko spróbowanie unieść się ku górze, ale oczywiście nie udało jej się, lecz się nie poddawała i próbowała. Po dwóch miesiącach umiała latać. Wings stała się sławna, ponieważ stworzyła coś czego żaden kucyk nie umiał, więc dokonała niemożliwego. Po tej przygodzie Wings dalej robiła różne rzeczy dla różnych kucyków. Historia narodzin Rodzice Wings od początku myśleli, że urodzi się ogier. Kiedy mama Wings urodziła ją była smutna, że nie urodził się ogier, ale i tak kochała ją najmocniej. Jej narodziny nie były fajne. Wings urodziła się na trawie. Niestety ledwo co przeżyła. Jej mama zachorowała dzień przed narodzinami, dlatego Wings urodziła się chora, ale wyzdrowiała. Jej narodziny były zwyczajne ale jednak kiedy się urodziła była iskra nowego i lepszego życia. Jej rodzice jej nie zostawili dlatego, że była dziewczynką. Pierwsze słowo Wings była mała. Ciągle się bawiła narzędziami co denerwowało rodziców, ponieważ narzędzia były ostre. Jej rodzice czekaliz aż powie pierwsze słowo. Nawet próbowali ją nauczyć mówić, ale im się nie udało. Rodzice Wings wyszli do pracy i zadzwonili po opiekunkę. Opiekunka przyszła szybko i była szczęśliwa, że może zajmować się klaczką, ponieważ wiedziała ze ma talent. Wings lubiła się bawić z opiekunką, ponieważ opiekunka pozwalała jej na wszystko. Wings korzystając z okazji poszła pobawić się narzędziami. Półka z narzędziami była wysoko, dlatego Wings próbowała je zdjąć, ale nagle półka się zawaliła, a opiekunka szybko tam poszła i zobaczyła Wings całą w oleju, która powiedziała "Narzędzia" Opiekunka się wzruszyła, ponieważ usłyszała jej pierwsze słowo, a Wings się śmiała ponieważ to co zrobiła było prześmieszne. Czas szkoły Wings była już klaczką chodzącą do szkoły, więc chodziła. Lekcje były dla niej ciekawe. Nawet klasa była miła. Było dziesięć ławek. Każdy kucyk był w jednej. Wings siedziała przy pegazicy, z którą się zaprzyjaźniła. Wings i pegazica się poznały i się razem bawiły. Kiedy którejś coś się stało od razu druga leciała na pomoc. Czas szkoły był dla Wings jak marzenie. Uczyła się dobrze i zapamiętywała wszystko, dlatego miała dobre stopnie w szkole. Jej rodzice byli z niej dumni dopóki nie poszła na warsztaty, co będzie w kolejnej historii. Jednym zdaniem szkoła dla niej była fajna. Podstawówka Pierwsza klasa Wings w pierwszej klasie ciągle się bawiła. Było mało lekcji. Teraz, kiedy myśli o pierwszej klasie myśli, że była najłatwiejsza. Druga klasa W drugiej klasie było nieco trudniej niż w pierwszej klasie. Wings dostawała piątki albo czwórki. Trzecia klasa Klasa trzecia nie była taka fajna. Co chwilę nauka, zadania domowe, więcej lekcji i mniej czasu. Czwarta klasa Czwarta klasa nie była taka zła. Wings dostawała czwórki, piątki i rzadko kiedy szóstki. Piąta klasa Klasa piąta była lepsza niż czwarta. Wings co prawda miała więcej przedmiotów, ale były bardziej interesujące i dostawała piątki i szóstki. Szósta klasa Ta klasa była jej marzeniem. Chciała ją zdać i iść dalej. W tej klasie Wings czuła się pewna, że zda. Pracowała z całej siły. Dostawała same szóstki i zdała. Dzieła Mechanical wings stworzyła różne mechaniczne żeczy między innymi : *mechaniczne skrzydła *okulary przez które widać w ciemności (nie noktowizor) *maszyna do zmiany pogody *pracuje nad mechanicznym rogiem *naszyjnik chumoru Latanie Wings umie latać jak już wiedie.Latanie przynosi jej radość zwłaszcza kiedy się ścina z kolegami i koleżankami.Chmury wyglądają inaczej niż na ziemi można je dotknąć i się na nich położyć jak się domyślacie wings robi to często.Ogólnie wings lubi latać. Przyjaciele Wings ma tylko jedną najlepszą przyjaciółkę, ale zero przyjaciół. Najlepsi przyjaciele #Poker lady Przyjaciele #Paula #Mysterious Musician Partner Wings na razie nie ma partnera. Nikt nie wpadł jej w oko niestety. Wings jest z tego powodu smutna. W jej mieście każdy ma kogoś, tylko nie ona. Smutek ukrywa budując rzeczy, co ją uspokaja albo tarza się w chmurach, co ją odpręża. Mechanical Wings ma nadzieję, że kogoś znajdzie, ponieważ nie chce spędzić wielu lat w samotności i dlatego myśli sobie "Jak nie będę nikogo miała, to kto mnie pocieszy albo kto mi pomoże?". Jednak Wings próbuje o tym nie myśleć i żyć dalej. Prędzej czy później znajdzie tego jedynego, który skradnie jej serce. Ciekawostki #Czy wiesz że Mechanical wings miała być pegazicą? #Czy wiesz że Mechanical wings ma brata? #Czy wiesz że Mechanical wings miała mieć na imię Brown Dash? #Czy wiesz że Mechanical wings ma zwierzaka? #Czy wiesz że Mechanical wings została stworzona w dniu 25.03.2014? #Czy wiesz że Mechanical wings ma urodziny w tym samym dniu do stworzycielka artykułu? Cytaty ',,Może się pościgamy?" (kiedy chce się ścigać) ,,To jest genialne!" (kiedy przyjdzie jej coś do głowy) ,,No co ty są nowe części?!" (kiedy przychodzą nowe części) ,,Miło mi cię poznać" (Kiedy zapozna się z nowym kucykiem) ,,Ah jak fajnie..." (Kiedy taża się w chmurkach) Zabawy Mechanical wings lubi się bawić żeczami czyli lubi wymyślać różne żeczy z bezużytecznych przedmiotów. Zwierzak Mechanical wings ma swojego uroczego pupilka jest nim orzeł którego nazwała Walor.Razem z Walorem latają i wymyślają rzeczy.Walor jest jej pomocnikiem w pracy podaje jej narzędzia i inne rzeczy.Wings nie wyobraża sobie życia bez niego ponieważ było by jej znacznie trudniej coś zrobić bez niego.Walor to ogólnie mądry i wspaniały ptak który jest cicho kiedy trzeba. Obrazy (na razie nie chcę robić galerii póki to brudnopis) Mechanical wings.png|Wings na kompie :P Rysunek Mechanical wings.png|Wings by Rare Aurora Wings z okularami.JPG|Wings z okularami by Iza990